gormitifandomcom-20200223-history
Jelly
The Jelly is a substance used by the Gormitis to enhance their powers and to provide substanace. *White Jelly belongs to the Air Tribe Gormiti, and it is really sticky and gooey. *Red Jelly belongs to the Fire Tribe Gormiti, and is really hot and spicy. *Blue Jelly belongs to the Water Tribe Gormiti, and is really slippery and wet. *Green Jelly belongs to the Wood Tribe Gormiti, and is dry and mild. *Brown Jelly belongs to the Earth Tribe Gormiti, and is thick and heavy. *Black Jelly belongs to the Dark Gormiti, and is greasy and corrosive. *Yellow Jelly belongs to the Light Gormiti, and is like rain and water. *Grey Jelly is Neutral and can be used by anyone, it has no definate shape or texture. Aside from the main types of Jelly there are also several other types of Jelly. These include, but are not limmited to: *Human Jelly, Jelly made by humans in the world of Gormiti. *Nutty Jelly, Jelly made by nuts in the forest. *Herbal Jelly, Jelly made from herbs, it makes for a bitter, medicinal remedy. *Fruity Jelly, Jelly made from fruit, it's delicious and nutritious. *Veggie Jelly, Jelly made from vegetables, it is very nutritious. *Grain Jelly, Jelly made from grains, it is good for baking and breadmaking. *Root Jelly, Jelly made from roots, it is powerful and energizing. *Meaty Jelly, Jelly made from meats, it is substaining and filling. *Fungal Jelly, Jelly made from Fungus, it is medicinal and flavorful. *Fishy Jelly, Jelly made from fish by sharks, it is salty and good. *Waxy Jelly, Jelly from wax, it is protecting and healing. *Bland Jelly, it's the blandest jelly of them all and is used as a base. *Sweet Jelly, it's the sweetest jelly of them all and is used for candies and desserts. *Sour Jelly, it's the most sour jelly of them all and is used for flavor. *Spicy Jelly, it's the spiciest jelly of them all and is used for flavor. *Salty Jelly, it's the saltiest jelly of them all and is used for flavor. *Bitter Jelly, is the most bitter jelly of them all and is used for flavor. *Fried Jelly, is Jelly that is fried and made to you're liking. *Wet Jelly, is made from cacti and is very hydrating. *Berry Jelly, is made from berries and is very healthy and flavorful. Lastly there are the special Jellies. These Jellies are very rare and better than the rest. *Black & Gold Jelly, Jelly made for Buddy D. and his Saints. Whoever eats this Jelly becomes invincible and unstoppable. *Gold Jelly, Jelly made from Gold, it is very valuable and has a distinct flavor. *Silver Jelly, Jelly made from Silver, it is very valuable and has a distinct flavor. *Royal Jelly, Jelly fit for Royals, it is very rare and gives eternal youth & beauty, plus imortality. *Awesome Jelly, Jelly made by Awesome Kong for Awesome Kong, it gives the user umatched strength and power. *Life Jelly, Jelly with the power of life, can revieve the dead and heal the mortally wounded. *Death Jelly, Jelly with the power to kill, it's toxins rot almost anything away. Category:jelly Category:Jelly Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Gormiti Category:Food Category:Relics